GASTROINTESTINAL CANCER PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The Gastrointestinal Cancer (GI) Program of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) continues to make significant contributions in the areas of basic, translational, and clinical research by using a multidisciplinary and interactive team approach. The primary objective of the GI Program is to use novel observations, mechanistic insights and research outcomes to benefit patients with GI cancers or at risk for GI malignancies, including those from our catchment area. This work is accomplished through robust intra- and interprogrammatic interactions focused on 4 Aims: 1) application of early detection approaches, 2) identification and evaluation of predictive or prognostic biomarkers, 3) role of the tumor microenvironment and microbiome in cancer development and progression, and 4) individualized therapeutic strategies. Aim 3 is a new and evolving effort that builds upon an existing base of NCI-funded investigators in these fields of research, and interacts with the Microbiome Program within the Mayo Clinic Center for Individualized Medicine to expand the existing germ-free mouse facility and a metabolomics core lab. The GI Program consists of 54 members from 17 departments. Our GI Program developed a SPORE grant in Pancreatic Cancer where major contributions and interactions continue. The GI Program also developed a Hepatobiliary (HB) SPORE proposal that received a highly competitive score with a funding decision expected in mid-2018. As a result of this score, the MCCC was awarded a CCSG supplement of $750K from the NCI with an aim to maintain the infrastructure for liver cancer research. Our NIH-funded research platform and portfolio of innovative clinical trials is expanding and benefits from interactions across the 3 MCCC sites and with other multi-institutional networks; these interactions are enhancing accrual. The GI research program is supported by total direct funding of $10.2M ($5.1M peer-reviewed, with 69% from NCI). Since 2013, Program members have contributed more than 871 publications to the literature, of which 28% represent intraprogrammatic and 31% reflect interprogrammatic collaborations; 21% are in journals with an impact factor ?10. These publications reflect numerous scientific accomplishments and discoveries, several of which have been practice changing. Formal mentoring of junior faculty continues with an increased effort to provide pilot grant funding to our investigators.